


Chapter one: I'm here

by JJWolfe



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Butch the seeing eye dog, Congenital Glaucoma, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Physical Disability, m/m - Freeform, spoilers curse of the coffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Speed was pissed, beyond pissed he was furious.





	1. I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU Horatio is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be a one chapter story, but it kinda got out of hand. Wrote this several years ago.

Speed barged into the house and slammed the door shut, "Horatio! Where are you!?" he was furious. He took Butch's harness off and released him from his leash. 

 

"Speed?" Horatio walked into the living room. 

 

"Don't, just don't! Are you out of your fucking mind, you've could have been killed!” he turned his face in the direction he had heard his lovers voice. 

 

"I'm right here and I'm fine," Horatio walked up to him and laid his hands on his shoulders. "I had to do something to get that car as far from the city as possible before the bomb exploded." 

 

"Oh right, so the only thing you could think of was to get in that car and drive to the beach?" Speed turned his face towards him. "You've could have died, not able to get out of that car in time." 

 

"Oh babe," he took his agitated lover in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time, I promise. And if it makes you feel any better, Alexx already gave me her opinion about stupid men doing very stupid things.” 

 

“In other words she scared the living daylights out of you, good." Speed laid his head on Horatio's shoulder, all of the sudden very tired. He sighed, "Take me to bed." 

 

Horatio took his hand and lead him towards the bedroom. He took off the sunglasses that were still covering the young man's eyes and slowly started to undress him. He moved his hands up and down Speed's chest, hearing the young man moan. He unbuckled and unzipped his pants and dropped them, he held Tim's hands while the young man kicked of his shoes and got out of his pants and shorts. Horatio took the already hard and throbbing member and started to stroke it. 

 

Speed arched into his touches, “Oh please don't stop.” 

 

“I have no intention to,” Horatio started to stroke his cock harder and faster. Speed started to fumble with the buttons of Horatio’s shirt but became impatient and ripped it open. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started to stroke his back. “Why don’t we continue this in bed,” Horatio said leading Speed towards the bed. They laid down and he continued stroking Speed till the young man came screaming his name, spilling his seed over Horatio’s stomach and hands. He reached down looking for Horatio’s hands, brought them to his mouth and started to lick them clean. The redhead moaned when Speed took his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like on a lollipop. 

 

Speed finished cleaning them and reached down again till he found Horatio’s belt, “Uhm you’re still overdressed,” Speed stated, unbuckling it. H was out of them in seconds and started to kiss the young man’s chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and sucked it till it hardened, repeating the same movements with his other nipple. “Oh my god,” he panted. 

 

Horatio moved down and saw that his lover was hard, again, “You’re such a whore.” 

 

“Yeah, but I’m your whore.” Speed moaned and arched his back when Horatio swallowed him whole. He started to move his mouth up and down, slowly. “Faster, please faster,” Speed moved his hands down till he felt Horatio’s hair and grabbed it, pushing his face down. “Oh man you’re killing me here.” 

 

Horatio obliged and moved faster and harder, sucking hard as if he wanted to force the rich milky substance out of the hard member. He didn’t need to wait long, Speed came moaning his name. He swallowed everything till the last drop and he slowly let the now limp member slide out of his mouth. He moved up, taking his lovers mouth in a heated and hungry kiss. “Feeling better?” he asked. 

 

Speed smiled through the kiss, “Much.” 

 

H took him in his arms, “Sleep, I’m here and I promise I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Quiet Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening at the Caine/Speedle resident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Horatio walked into the house, put his keys down on the table by the door and his gun and shield in the drawer. He walked into the living room and smiled when he saw his lover lying on the couch fast asleep. Butch was lying in front of it and lifted his head when Horatio walked in. "Hey boy,” he walked towards them and crouched down, scratching the dog behind his ear. He looked at Speed and stroked his scruffy cheek, "hey babe, wake up."

 

Speed stirred and he moaned, "what time is it?" he asked. A yawn escaped him and he slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Almost ten o’clock,” he bent over to him and took his mouth in a headed kiss. Speed answered it, deepening it. “I actually thought you would still be at the club," Horatio stated, pulling back.

 

"Nope, Joe is closing up, so I had an early evening," Speed smiled at him. “You want something to eat? I’ll can make you some scrambled eggs,” he sat up and stretched his back.

 

“If you don’t mind, just had a quick bite from the fending machine so I’m hungry.”

 

“Scrambled eggs coming up,” Speed stood and walked towards the kitchen. Still after a year Horatio was amazed how his lover walked around the house with so much ease and comfort. “How was work?” 

 

“Quiet for a change,” Horatio moved towards the kitchen and sat on one of the stools by the counter.

 

“So when am I finally going to meet them?” Speed took the frying pan and the ingredients he needed to make the eggs.

 

“Actually I’ll have an idea, why don’t I invite them to one of the clubs next weekend?”

 

“Sounds great, how about ‘The Tropical’, I’ll need to be there anyways. I’ll have an interview with a potential new employee.”

 

“Yeah great idea, they’re going to love it there.”

 

“Oh before I’ll forget you got a call from a Miss Boa Vista. She works for you?”

 

“Yes she does, I’ll wonder why she calls me at home. You answered the phone?”

 

“Nope it’s on the answering machine; she wants to go out with you.”

 

Horatio growled, returned to the living room and clicked the answering machine on. ‘Hi Horatio sorry to bother you at home. I was thinking maybe we could go out some day, let me know. See you at work.’ He sighed, “she doesn’t give up.”

 

“The eggs are ready,” Speed said.

 

Horatio walked back into the kitchen, “you’re not bothered by this?”

 

“No, cause I know you would never go out with her,” Speed said as a matter of fact. He leaned over the counter, reached out his hand till he touched Horatio’s face, bent over and kissed him, “and if you do I’ll tell Alexx.” He never met the woman but knew that she would hunt Hoartio down.

 

Horatio smiled and touched his lovers face, Speed leaned into the touch, “I love you to much too even think about going out with that woman, but I wished she would take no for an answer.”

 

“So why don’t you just tell her?”

 

“Oh that will go well, ‘listen Miss Vista, I’m not interested in you because I have a boyfriend’ yeah right. What if Rick Stetler finds out?”

 

“It’s not like I work for you that should make a difference,” he laughed. “Uhm a blind cop, could be interesting though.” 

 

“Don’t even think about it, then I’ll have to share you with half the female population in the lab, not happening.”

 

“Am I that good looking?”

 

“Yes you are and you’re all mine, Horatio said, claiming his mouth.

 

When they broke off Speed held his hand above the plate with the scrambled eggs, “don’t you appreciate my cooking, there cold now.”

 

“Sorry I got distracted, there is this guy who is getting all my attention at this moment.”

 

“Should I’ll be jealous?”

 

Horatio laughed, stood and took Speed’s hand, “let me show you just how much I love you.” He lead him down the hallway towards the bedroom and send a quick prayer upstairs that they would have a quiet night too.


	3. Meeting The Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed meets the team, twice. *grins* You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Horatio woke up, content and happy. He stretched and looked at Speed who was still asleep. He sat up and let his eyes roam his lover's body, a smile on his face. Who would have thought that the night he walked into that club was the night his life changed completely.

 

"Stop that," Speed growled.

 

A chuckle escaped the redhead; Speed always knew when someone was staring at him, "You look so hot in the morning."

 

"Yeah right," Speed turned on his back. "Good morning."

 

Horatio bent forward and took his lovers mouth in a heated kiss. He broke it off reluctantly, "Good morning." He sighed, "I've got to get ready."

 

Speed growled his disappointment, "I know."

 

Horatio stood and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. Speed walked in a few minutes later and turned on the shower, waited for the right temperature and walked under the water beam. He let the hot water cascading down on him, closed his eyes and moaned. Horatio smiled, he loved to join his lover but he had to get ready for work. He walked back to the bedroom and got dressed; he heard the water being turned off. A few minutes later Speed walked into the bedroom drying his hair, “What do you want for breakfast?” Before Horatio could answer his cell went off.

 

“Caine speaking,” he listened for a few minutes before answering. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he clicked his phone shut and moved towards Speed, “Sorry babe,” he said stroking his scruffy cheek, “I’ll have to go.”

 

Speed growled but understood, “I guess so.” He took his mouth ,in a hungry and heated kiss. He broke it off reluctantly, “you be home for dinner?”

 

“Not sure, I call you when I know, okay?” Horatio wished he could stay home with his lover. He put on his coat, kissed Speed and headed out to another crime scene.

 

~.~

 

“Alexx what do we have?” he walked up to the ME.

 

“Hi Horatio,” she smiled. “Blunt force trauma to the head, you didn’t expect your day to start like this did you honey?” She lifted an eyelid, “This is strange.”

 

Horatio bent over to see what Alexx meant, her eyes where already clouded. “Did you find any ID,” Horatio thought he knew why.

 

“Calleigh is looking right now.”

 

Horatio stood straight looking for his ballistic expert, “Calleigh found anything.”

 

“Yeah I did,” she held up a wallet.

 

Horatio walked over to her, Calleigh handed him the wallet and he looked inside, “Just what I thought. Alexx she was blind.”

 

“That explains a lot, you didn’t even see it coming. Who could do something like that.”

 

“We’re going to find out,” Horatio said his anger barely in check.

 

“Horatio I found a letter,” Eric walked up to them. “It’s in Braille,” he handed him the letter.

 

“Okay let’s get everything to the lab and processed, we’re going to get the bastard.”

 

~.~

 

“We need a translator,” Calleigh walked into the break room.

 

“For the letter?” Horatio looked up from a file.

 

She nodded, “Yep, it’s in shorthand, they can’t translate it. We need an expert.”

 

Horatio smiled, “I know someone, let me give him a call.” He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial, “Yeah Speed do you have time to come to the lab, we’ll need your help.” He listened for a few minutes and smiled, “Okay see you in a half hour.” He clicked his phone shut.

 

“Who is he?” Calleigh was curious.

 

“Just a friend. I’ll be downstairs to meet him.” Horatio walked up to the elevator.

 

An Half hour later Speed and Butch walked in, “Sir you can’t take the dog inside.” The officer behind the front desk said.

 

“Paula it’s okay,” Horatio walked up to them.

 

“Oh Lieutenant Caine, I’m sorry but you know that dogs aren’t allowed.”

 

“He’s a seeing eye dog,” Paula started to blush, looked back at Speed and noticed the harness Butch was wearing. 

 

“I’m so sorry sir, I didn’t notice.”

 

“That’s okay,” Speed turned his face towards her and smiled. He took off his sunglasses and commanded Butch to walk forward. “So Horatio you need my help?”

 

“Yes come with me, I’ll explain in the elevator,” he walked towards the elevators followed by Speed. The minute the doors closed they where all over each other, “Missed you,” Horatio said between kisses.

 

Speed panted, “Missed you too,” he hit Horatio’s mouth again hard and demanding.

 

Horatio grabbed his crotch feeling him getting hard, "Uhm you need to control yourself we’re almost there.”

 

“Damn you, now you getting me all hot and bordered,” he kissed him again. He broke it off and straightened himself.

 

Horatio just smiled and kissed him a last time on the cheek. A second later the elevator doors opened. “Let’s go to the break room shall we,” he said with a straight face, like nothing had happened in the elevator.

 

“Butch go,” Speed growled slightly. 

 

They entered the break room where the rest of them where waiting, "everybody this is Speed, he’s a good friend of mine.” They had decided not to tell anyone yet till they went to the club this weekend.

 

“Hi nice meeting you,” Calleigh said taking Speed’s outstretched hand.

 

“You’re Calleigh,” Speed smiled.

 

Calleigh looked at Horatio in surprise. “Uhm, yeah.”

 

“Horatio told me his bullet girl was a southern lady.”

 

Alexx walked up to him, “Hi Speed, I’m Alexx.” She took his hand and looked at Horatio, “Nice meeting you, I can’t say Horatio told us about you.”

 

“That’s okay,” he cocked his head sideways. Horatio knew that he sensed that there was someone else in the room staring at him. “Would you please stop staring and give me a hand.”

 

Eric looked surprised, “Uhm… yeah.” He walked up to Speed, “I’m Eric, nice meeting you,” he hesitated before shaking Speed’s hand.

 

“You know it won’t rub off on you,” Horatio heard the sarcasm in his voice.

 

“Uhm what?” Eric asked 

 

“My blindness,” Speed sighed. Horatio knew how he felt about the fact that some people, specially people he wanted to be friends with, treated him like a leper sometimes.

 

“I’m sorry…. I’m…” Eric practically ran out of the break room.

 

Alexx followed him, “Eric Delko get your butt back here, now.”

 

Eric walked back to her,” I’m sorry Alexx it’s just…”

 

“It’s just what?” she demanded to know.

 

“I never know how to act around people like him.”

 

“Act normal,” she laid her hand on his arm. “Like you would around us, that’s not so hard right? Okay you don’t have to go back in, we’ll talk later.” Alexx turned and headed back to the break room.

 

“So Horatio what do you need?” Speed grinned.


	4. Meeting At The Club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting for the second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU Horatio is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be a one chapter story, but it kinda got out of hand. Wrote this several years ago.

Speed was on top of him and touched his face, gently letting his fingers explore every inch of it. The wrinkles by his eyes, the lines in his forehead, his eyes, mouth and nose. Horatio liked it when he did that, “So what do you think of the team?” 

Speed cocked his head and smiled, “I like them, especially Alexx.” He frowned, “but I think Eric has a problem with me, I sensed his hesitation.” 

“Give him time, he’ll come around,” Horatio moaned when Speed moved his hands down his chest, stopping just above the red patch of soft hair. “So what time do you expect us tonight?” 

Speed bent his head and started to kiss a sensitive spot between Horatio’s shoulder and neck, smiling when the redhead moaned again. “Nine,” he answered shortly, continuing with the exploration of his lovers body. 

“Okay,” Horatio panted. 

“Now shut up and relax,” Speed demanded, kissing and licking his chest, moving down. He smiled when he felt that Horatio was already hard and waiting for him. He swallowed him whole, moving up and down. 

“Harder,” Horatio said, gasping for air. 

Speed hummed and start to move harder and faster, satisfied when he heard him growl. He didn’t have to wait long till Horatio came, spilling his seed. He swallowed everything till the last drop, turned his face towards Horatio and smiled. He moved up and took Horatio’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

Horatio answered it, tasting himself on the young man’s lips. “We better get some sleep,” he said when they broke off. 

Speed nodded laying his head on his chest and listened to his lovers’ heartbeat. “I love you.” 

Horatio kissed his forehead, “I love you too.” He looked down and saw that Speed had dosed off. “With all my heart,” he whispered. 

~.~ 

“Horatio you know this is an invite only club, right?” Eric was in complete aw. 

Horatio smiled, “I know. Let’s go in.” He walked up to the club and greeted the bouncer, “Hi John.” 

“LT, nice seeing you tonight and these must be your friends. Welcome ladies, sir.” He held the door open for them, “Have a nice evening. Susan will take care of you tonight.” 

They walked inside and where greeted by a young woman, “LT,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Susan, how are you? These are my friends,” she greeted everyone. “Let me show you to your table,” she walked further into the club. After they where seated she took there order, bent over to Horatio and said, "He’s dancing,” she pointed to the dance floor and Horatio saw Speed moving to the music, oblivious to what was going on around him. 

“Thank you,” he smiled at her. “Would you people please excuse me,” he addressed his team and stood, walking towards the dance floor. 

“Where is he going?” Calleigh followed him with her eyes. 

Alexx gasped when they saw how he moved behind a young man and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Who is that?” They witnessed how the young man leaned into the touch and smiled. 

“I had no idea Horatio was such a great dancer,” Calleigh commented when she saw how both the men swayed and moved to the music as one. She looked closely, “Isn’t that his friend Speed, you know, he helped us translate that letter yesterday.” Horatio bent forward and said something to Speed; the young man nodded and turned in his arms, facing him. They kissed and Horatio led him off the dance floor. 

They approached the table, “So how did the interview go?” they heard Horatio ask. 

Speed snorted, “She decided she didn’t want to work for a blind guy.” 

Horatio patted him on his shoulder, “Sorry.” 

Speed smirked, “that’s the third one, and it’s getting old.” 

“Ladies, Eric you all know Speed,” Horatio said. 

“Hi, nice seeing you all again,” Speed smiled. 

Alexx looked at Horatio, “Did you forget to mention something?” 

Speed grinned, “Oops you’re in trouble now.” 

“You’re not helping Speed,” he grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Speed and I are lovers for about a year now.” 

Calleigh practically bounced, “Oh my. Speed welcome to the family.” 

“Thank you,” Speed smiled turning his face towards Alexx. 

She reached out to him, cupping his cheek, “Yes welcome. I’m so happy he found someone.” 

Speed cocked his head and waited, but nothing came only a mumbled excuse from the young Cuban and he heard how he stood and walked off. “Okay that went well.” Horatio heard the frustration in his voice. 

“I’m sorry,” Alexx said, laying her hand on his. 

Speed shrugged, “He isn’t the first one. I’m used to it.” 

Horatio knew when his lover was lying or hurt and at this moment he was both. He took him in his arms and kissed him, “It’s not okay. I know how much you want to be friends with all of them, but maybe you need to give him some more time hopefully he comes around.” 

“I couldn’t help overhear your conversation with Horatio earlier,” Alexx started. 

Horatio smiled at her, “Speed owns this club, several to be exact.” 

“Oh wow,” Calliegh was excited. 

A man approached the table, “Sorry to bother you Speed, but we need you for a moment.” 

“Excuse me,” Speed stood, took the mans elbow and walked off with him. 

Alexx looked at Horatio and smiled, “He is a nice young man and your happy.” 

“I am,” Horatio simply said, “More then you know.”


End file.
